The present invention relates to an improved cutting element or attack tool that may be used to break minerals or rocks or any hard materials in a variety of industries such as mining, drilling, asphalt, construction and excavation industries. Continuous use of a tool may result in wear and tear of the tool. Examples of high-impact resistant tools from the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,225 to Stiffler, US Pub. No. 20050173966 to Mouthaan and which is now U.S. Pat. No. 6,962,395, U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,083 to Latham, U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,557 to Montgomery, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,321 to McKenry et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0230926 to Mondy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,723 to Mills, U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,393 to Merceir, U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,810 to Montgomery, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,758 to Beach, which are all herein incorporated by reference for all they contain.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,321 to McKenry et al., discloses an excavating tool and a bit for use therewith in which the bit is of small dimensions and is mounted in a block in which the bit is rotatable and which block is configured in such a manner that it can be welded to various types of holders so that a plurality of blocks and bits mounted on a holder make an excavating tool of selected style and size.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,087 to Hall, et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses an attack tool for working natural and man-made materials. The attack tool is made up of one or more segments, including a steel alloy base segment, an intermediate carbide wear protector segment, and a penetrator segment comprising a carbide substrate that is coated with a superhard material.
The segments are joined at continuously curved surfaces that vary from one another at about their apex in order to accommodate ease of manufacturing and to concentrate the bonding material in the region of greatest variance. The carbide used for the penetrator and the wear protector may have a cobalt binder or it may be binderless. It may also be produced by the rapid, omnidirectional compaction method as a means of controlling grain growth of the fine cobalt particles. The parts are brazed together in such a manner that the grain size of the carbide is not substantially altered. The superhard coating may consist of diamond, polycrystalline diamond, cubic boron nitride, binderless carbide, or combinations thereof.